The present invention pertains in general to stackable containment trays and cases that can be used for medical and dental equipment, devices, and instruments. Included as part of the case construction is a closing lid that includes novel slide latches. These stackable containment trays and cases can be used during autoclaving and for storage after proper sterilization. Each tray has a construction comprised of various component parts that are preferably riveted together and, when a removable closing lid is added, a containment tray becomes a containment case. The slide latches secure the closing lid to the uppermost tray of the stack of trays or to the single tray.
More specifically, the present invention pertains to the use of identical stacking rings wherein one stacking ring is arranged adjacent the upper edge portion of the tray and the other stacking ring is arranged adjacent the lower edge portion of the tray. Additionally, each tray includes a handle lock bracket and spaced therefrom a bail handle. The stackable containment trays are able to be interlocked by positioning the bail handles of the lower tray into the handle lock brackets of the upper, adjacent tray.
Whether for purposes of more efficient storage or for more convenience transport or perhaps for higher capacity sterilization, containment trays and cases can benefit from being stackable. The design considerations and issues then become design simplicity, reliability, and versatility, to mention a few. Another consideration is the stackability of the cases and the degree of ease or difficulty with which the assembled stack can be moved, stored, and autoclaved. There are also situations involving the use and handling of stacked trays or cases that would benefit from the stacked combination being secured together as a single unit. The present invention addresses these considerations and issues in novel and unobvious ways.